Love Me Awkward, Love Me True
by Buff82
Summary: Bella's rebellious ways have landed her in trouble once again. After being transferred to yet another school, she befriends Alice and develops an interesting relationship with Edward. Entry for the AwkWard contest. A/H Rated M for language and sexuality
1. Chapter 1

**The "AwkWard" Contest  
Story Title: Love Me Awkward, Love Me True  
Pen name: Buff82  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all respective characters belong to SMeyer. A/H Rated M for strong language and sexuality**

**_To see other entries in the "AwkWard" contest, please visit the C2:_  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/AwkWard_Contest/78356/**

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to Katbug86 for being my beta and all around support system. This never would have gotten done without her. [hearts bb]**

* * *

xxXXxx

Chapter One

High School. The electrified buzz as students spilled out of their classrooms into the hallways. Friends greeting one another in hushed whispers of gossip. Girlfriends and boyfriends leaning in for a quick stolen kiss. Boy's high fiving and fist pumping one another in congratulations for checking out the hot 'piece of ass' that had strut by in her barely-there mini skirt.

I hated it.

The buzz was deafening to my ears; the throngs of students suffocated me as I pushed my way through the masses. In my three and a half year high school career I had been kicked out of four different schools. Each time, made to start over, and each school was no different than the last. It was disgusting. I hated teenagers.

Not with-standing myself, I wasn't too fond of me either. As the Police Chief's daughter, I was expected to be perfect in many ways. I learned early on in my life that was a disappointment I would be met with many times over. I was in no way perfect, and I pushed back against the expectation with full force, rebelling to the extreme in most cases.

The current hell I was submerged in was different in only one way than the other schools I had, err… found a way out of. It was a school for the arts. When Charlie brought the pamphlet home for me I laughed in his face. He hadn't taken too kindly to my reaction and against my eventual pleas, enrolled me anyway. It was my own fault, and I wasn't delusional enough not to understand that fact.

I was perpetually unhappy. Although my graduation out of these fire pits from Hades was only a few short months away, I could not stop the eventual self destruction. My last school had been the worst. Jocks ruled the school above any other I had been to. Students would cower in fear or lay roses at their feet, bending on a knee in prayer to their sports playing Gods. They did what they wanted, spoke the way they pleased, and no one, not even the teachers, said otherwise.

That was, until the day Isabella Swan donned the halls. At first, I told myself I would ignore it. I was to graduate soon and be done with that kind of juvenile hierarchy. I made it through several months and then had the blessed break that was Christmas, away from the cave men for over two weeks. I forgot myself during that time, becoming accustomed to speaking my mind again. Not having to bite my tongue or hold back when I thought something was ridiculous. I put myself out of practice.

So when I returned from the glorious teenage-free (save my time spent with Jacob, but he didn't count) vacation I felt like a new woman. I walked the halls feeling lighter, without my normal mask of indifference. When I passed by the horde of cheerleaders and wanna-be's surrounding five large football players I snickered to myself and rolled my eyes. "Lemmings," I said under my breath, or so I thought.

My view of the hallway disappeared, and I was met with a wall of muscle. I craned my neck awkwardly and looked up at the thing in my way. He was tall and bulky and terribly unattractive, face littered with acne, no doubt from some kind of drug or performance enhancer. _What do these chicks see in these guys?_ I thought idly waiting for him to speak or move, preferably the latter.

"What'd you say little girl?" He asked, flashing me a maniacal grin. He was trying to intimidate me, _who the fuck is this ass?_ I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes for a brief moment, working to keep my anger in check.

"Lemmings," I said with an even tone, opening my eyes to meet his confused expression.

"Yeah, what the fuck is that?" He turned his body so that he was in between the crowd of onlookers and me, my back to a bay of lockers, effectively boxing me in.

Narrowing my eyes at him I internally danced at the chance to put this douche bag in his place. _You asked for it buddy. _"Lemmings are small rodents, usually found in the arctic. They're quite cute actually." I batted my lashes playfully causing the corner of his mouth to twitch upward. Ha! Hook, line, and sinker… boys are too easy. Unexpectedly, he stepped in closer and leaned his head down so that his mouth was at my ear. _Ehhhhh, gross_, I shivered and tried to hold back the bile that laced my throat.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He cooed trying to sound alluring. I bit my lip hard, drawing blood, trying not to laugh in his face. Seemingly, he bought the flirting eyelash batting a little too well. I furrowed my brows; _idiot, jocks, and sarcasm don't mix!_

"Bella," I mumbled. He purred my name back to me. _Warning! Right the ship! We've gone off course!! _My brain screamed. _Get to your point, dipshit._

"Yeah," I made my voice the same soft sultry tone he was attempting. "You and your friends really remind me of lemmings."

He leaned his weight into his right arm which was perched above my head against the puke green lockers. "Oh yeah, how is that baby?" _Fuck,_ I thought, _I just may throw up all over you dude_.

"They are known for traveling in mass groups, and thinking more as a group and not as individuals. Not thought to be very intelligent, they've even been known to follow one another to the point of death."

He pulled back, his face inches from mine, twisted in confusion. I stared back impassively and waited. _Five, four, three, two, one._ Narrowed confused eyes became wide, and he scoffed at me. _Bingo._

"You're saying we're dumb?" He half shouted, half whispered. I wasn't quite sure he wanted his friends to understand what had just happened.

Shrugging, I smirked at him. "I did say cute, lemmings are rather adorable little fuzz balls." My tone seeped with mocking intentions. I prayed he got the point. Anger flashed behind his eyes. I gasped as his hand grabbed my hip bone painfully, pushing me into the lockers; the metal clanked and strained beneath the force.

"I don't know who you think you are little girl, but people don't fuck with me like that." He was seething - expecting me to cower, to back town to apologize and beg for his attention like the others… _fuck you dickweed_.

Squaring my shoulders, I locked my jaw tightly into place. "Again, I am Bella, and I _fuck_ with whomever I want to," I gritted through my teeth.

His fingers dug aggressively into the skin covering my hipbone and I willed back the tears. I would not cry, and I would not look around for the hopes of an intervening teacher. He looked at a loss for words, anger abundant, and my brain scrambled for a way to bring the jerk to his knees. By the way he held me so violently; physical communication seemed to be my best bet_. I'm gonna have to kick this guys ass and embarrass him._

Exhaling a heavy sigh, I readied myself. _This is gonna be gross. _Without giving it a second thought I grabbed Jock Boy by the back of the neck and thrust my face into his, attacking his lips. He responded immediately, which was nasty, and his tongue plunged into my mouth. A half second after his tongue touched mine I bit down. Coppery blood filled my mouth, and Jock Boy screamed out in anguish. As he pulled away, hands clasped tight over his mouth, eyes wild with searing pain, I stomped the heel of my foot on top of his, and he doubled over, howling again. With all of the strength in my 110 pound frame, I pushed him hard against the lockers, where a round head shaped dent formed perfectly. I couldn't help but smile as he lay curled in a ball on the ground, crying.

I spent the rest of the day in the office listening to the disgusting recount of my fellow students and teachers. Each one of them claimed James, that was apparently Jock Boy's name, was talking friendly enough to me when I accosted him out of nowhere. I said nothing to my defense, as I knew no one would back me up. I was expelled before school was over.

That incident landed me at Washington's School for the Arts. The hierarchy there was much different, as there were no jocks or cheerleaders. Instead, it was split up by the gifted and the ones who wished they were. I could care less, as usual, to where I fell on that rating system. As I didn't want to be there in the first place.

Charlie _said_ he chose the school because, beside the fact that I had already been kicked out of most schools in the Olympic Peninsula area, my love of singing and playing the guitar would be fostered there. I _said_ I thought it was because he was spiteful and hated me and was quite possibly the spawn of Satin himself; sent here to raise me as his own only to ruin my life at the ripe old age of eighteen. He quipped nonchalantly with another claim that when I played it was the only time he saw me truly happy, and he wanted to see that more. _Right, Dad - play the 'I care about you too much' card, or would you rather be referred to as Beelzebub?_

Nevertheless, WSA was where I found myself on a Monday morning. The buzzing in the halls were the same, the mass of students, and the suffocating plain beige walls. It was High School with a fancy name.

xxXXxx

I was surprised to find that I had to declare a major in order to graduate, and my schedule would be created accordingly. _This isn't college people_, I thought irritated as I stood in front of the secretary raking through the list of possible majors. I decided to go for music major, and the plump, rosy cheeked secretary smiled kindly as I handed her back the form; my selection checked off. Her plain brown hair was salted with grey. It reminded me of what my hair might look like in years to come, and I fleetingly felt sorry for the woman who had to suffer the same plain brownness that was my life.

She typed a few things into the computer before slapping one final key with authority. Upon the last loud click the printer began to spew papers, and she turned to collect them.

"Here you are Isabella, your schedule and a map of the school." She handed them to me with a warm smile, and I nodded in thanks.

"Intermediate drawing! Why is there an art class on here?" I shrieked a slight tremor to my voice. I could not do art. That was a class I would gladly skip and except a failing grade with honors if I was made to take it.

"Oh, yes dear. Each student is required to take one basic art course in order to graduate." She returned to the papers at her desk, and I squinted at my schedule again. _Well, I guess that makes some sense, this _is _a school for the arts. They probably want you to be all diverse and shit._

My head snapped up, mouth falling open in recognition. "Wait – does that mean I just have to take the class to graduate?" _Please just tell me I just have to attend, that graduating doesn't depend on –_

"Yes, you have to take the class and providing you pass, it will count as the special credits to earn your diploma."

_Shit._

My mood went completely black; I stalked out of the office muttering curses under my breath. The students had long been in class. I found my locker, red and shining, and leaned against it with a huff. First period was music theory, and I thought I would take my time getting to class. I meandered as long as I felt acceptable, stopped by the bathroom, and then finally found the large wooden door with a frosted glass window leading to my classroom.

As I entered the class, I held up my map to the teacher who stood at the blackboard, supplying me with a rather impressive hairy eye. "Sorry, I got lost," I said weakly, shrugging my bag off my shoulder.

The teacher's expression softened and he nodded. "You must be Isabella, I am Mr. Hinkle, please take a seat anywhere that is open." He turned back to the black board and the scale that was drawn out.

"It's Bella," I said as I found a desk near the back, dropping into the seat unceremoniously.

He didn't turn back to face me, but his shoulders lifted slightly, and he shook his head so I knew he heard me.

The rest of the day passed like the normal first day of school. Students stared and whispered rumors of how I killed someone and was sent to WSA to be tamed. Some of the rumors were rather imaginative, and where I normally ignored anything being said about me, I quite enjoyed hearing some of the more creative stories.

I sat at lunch, alone at a round table, listening to the table behind me discuss my arrival. One boy animatedly spun the tale of how I cut off James' dick, fried it in the deep firer in the cafeteria, and then made him watch while I fed it to the school security's dog. I had to chuckle at that one because the thought of it did thrill me a little. Well, _a lot_.

Just as I was about to get up and throw my untouched lunch in the trash, a small girl who looked to be about twelve, flitted to my side. She stood bouncing on her toes and smiling at me like an idiot. She had been the first person to truly acknowledge me all day, aside from my teachers, and her eagerness threw me.

"Um, hi?" I said shifting my gaze in either direction, waiting for the balloon filled with whipped cream to hit me in the face.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" She chirped and before I could open my mouth to reply, she plopped down in the seat next to me. "I'm in your music theory class, I saw you this morning, and you're Bella!"

"Uh, yeah. Bella." I pointed to myself like a Neanderthal; _Me, Bella – you, Alice_.

"What's your next class?" she bobbed in her seat, the sound of her toes tapping on the floor filled the air around me.

"Um…" I glanced down at the paper folded up next to my tray; crumpled from being folded and refolded several times. "Intermediate drawing," my voice was glum even to my own ears.

"OH! Perfect, with Mrs. Bradley? I have the same class!" Alice shot me a brilliant smile, and I couldn't help the corners of my mouth that tucked into my cheeks.

"Okay," I laughed lightly. "Maybe you can help me then, I suck at drawing."

Alice rambled on about the class as I stood and tossed my lunch in the trash. She was nice enough, and although she prattled on, and I could barely get a word in, I felt comfortable around her. She didn't have that 'air' about her. She seemed genuine. A small twinge of hope spun in my stomach at the prospect of having found an actual friend.

Intermediate drawing had been as horrible as I thought it would be. In front of each of our easels were bowls of fruit and we were instructed to draw what we saw. I spent the entire period drawing tattoo designs and completely ignoring the teacher's attempts to redirect me back to the assignment. I was going to have to figure out a way to pass that class without doing the work - not likely.

xxXXxx

Days faded by, and I began to figure out the system of gifted verses the ones who wished they were. Although, seemingly more civilized, and just a simple matter of fact that there were students who had obvious talents and ones who had to work at it more; underneath the façade was the same old High School bullshit. The gifted kids saw themselves to be better than everyone else, there for, the other students were lucky to be in their presence. (i.e. they were jocks and cheerleaders in shinier wrapping.) The kids who had to work harder than the gifted were like the math geeks or the chess team. They were the ones that deserved the attention more because of their dedication and the fact that, while it wasn't a natural gift, they were able to raise themselves to the level and be on par with the 'gifted' ones on most occasions.

I began to hate the Gifteds, as I had come to call them. Alice thought my assertion of the pecking order was hilarious. Then again, she didn't quite fit the mold either, and was able to look at things from a non biased view. I would place her among the Gifteds, although I would never lump her in with them. She was naturally talented with her drawing and ability with design, but she didn't see herself that way. It was merely something she was passionate about. I really liked Alice, she had the same take no bullshit attitude I did on most things, only she was bubblier. Well, bubbly period, I was not fucking bubbly – at all.

"Ugh, don't look now, here comes _Jessica_," I sneered her name and rolled my eyes as Alice watched her approach.

"Hi Ladies!" Jessica's fake smile plastered to her face. One thing about the Gifteds I had found comical was that they were desperate for Alice to join them. They simply could not understand why she had no desire to hang out with them. I, by association, had been added to their conquest of friendships. Especially since Alice had chosen me over them. I grinned back, letting that thought flash in neon lights through my head; _Alice chose me, bitch._

"What's up Jess?" Alice's voice was neutral, but I knew she was hiding her irritation. She had told me on more than one occasion how she couldn't stand Jessica out of all the girls – oh and Lauren. I was just glad Lauren hadn't tried to talk to me ever. I would cut a bitch. Her face just got under my skin more than anyone I'd ever known, which translated to, not good for her.

"Well, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to join us for a movie and dinner tomorrow night. They're doing a dollar dog night at the theater in Port Angeles, and it should be a lot of fun."

I choked on my soda, fizzing bubbles burning my nostrils. _Dollar dog night?_ I was trying so hard not to fall to the floor and roll around in a fit of laughter at the pathetic girl in front of me.

Alice threw me a weary glance, warning me to keep my mouth shut. Even though she seemed to hate Jessica so much, she never wanted to let her know to her face; which I didn't understand, as she could be just as blunt as me most times. "Um, maybe, I'm not sure what my plans are," Alice looked at her hands as she spoke like they held a mini calendar and would supply her answer.

Jessica shrugged, happy with the 'maybe', "Well, text me if you'll be there." With that she bounded off back to her heard of cattle grazing against the tile walls of the cafeteria.

"Gawd…" Alice exhaled heavily, palming her forehead.

"Al?" I looked at her expectantly.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled, looking up.

"If you hate her so much, why don't you just tell her to bug off?" As I bit into my apple, her returned sigh was drowned out by the loud crunching noise in my ears.

"I… I don't know Bella."

My nose scrunched in confusion, there was a reason, why didn't she want to tell me? "Alice, why do you even hate her in the first place…? I mean beside the obvious?"

Alice's shoulders slumped, and I was surprised by her uncharacteristic posture. Her face turned up to me, a hesitant note hung in the air; her pale grey eyes were sad. "I, I don't want to…" My expression must have showed support, as she paused and then her thin lips set into a straight determined line. "Jessica broke my brother's heart," she supplied finally, venom lacing her tone.

_Whoa, what – back up._ "Brother? I didn't even know you have a brother?" I'd been attending WSA for the past week and a half, Alice was the only person I had even talked to, and boy could she talk. Was it weird then that she never mentioned a brother?

We had wandered out into the halls, other students filtered around us like a line of ants on a path, moving dutifully around a leaf that blocked their way. Alice sighed, shrugging, and then glanced around, her eyes falling on whatever she seemed to be looking for. Her chin jutted into the air, nudging in the direction that had captured her gaze. My eyes shifted to where she motioned.

Against the far wall a tall boy struggled to open a locker, papers falling through his arms. His back pack hung awkwardly off his elbow, weighing him down. Just as he popped the lock with a successful breath, he dropped a pencil case. It rattled to the ground bursting open and paint brushes of all different sizes strewn across the floor. It was painful to watch as he cursed beneath his breath and shoved the papers he held into his locker. His lanky form bent in half as he dropped to his knees and hurriedly collected the brushes.

"That's my brother," Alice sighed again.

"Oh," I breathed. They were an odd pair; he was tall where she was miniature. Her short spiky black hair was in contrast to his, which fell long and shaggy into his eyes. It was brown and shiny, glinting of coppers and reds. Alice was always dressed pristinely, as if she had just walked off the run way. Her brother, however, looked like he had just rolled out of bed. A worn flannel shirt hung unevenly from his body. _Had he missed a button?_ I squinted at him as he stood.

"Jessica dated _him_?" I queried and then felt like a bitch at how it must have come off.

"Yeah, Edward is what _you_ would call one of the 'Gifteds'," she eyed me pointedly as she spoke.

I balked, "He is one of _them_! But I've never seen him before."

"No, Bella, he's like me, as you so delicately put it. A Gifted who doesn't give a fuck what the rest of the _Gifteds_ think."

"Oh, why did Jessica date him then?"

"She was trying to lure him into the group, put him in his place in their society. He fell for it, unfortunately; at least that he thought she liked him. And then when he still wanted little to do with their group she broke up with him… broke his heart." The sad gleam returned to Alice as she watched her brother turn the corner and disappear. "Anyway," pulling a deep breath in, she flared her nostrils. "That was sophomore year and he hasn't dated since. He won't even talk to girls. I yell at him about it all the time, but he doesn't listen."

"That's so sad," my voice was sullen while I played with the strap on my bag. Feelings made me uncomfortable, and that shit made me feel sad.

"Anyway!" Alice chimed, her mood flipping a one eighty. "That's why I hate that loathsome whore," she finished with a smirk, pulling a laugh from me.

I dropped my arm around her shoulders as we walked down the quickly emptying hallway. "Well, we'll just have to figure out a way to get her back then?"

She stopped short, jilting me, as my arm was still around her. "No, Bella, we can't. I promised Edward I would leave her alone. He thinks it would be more humiliating for him if his little sister stuck up for him."

Sighing, full of disappointment, I pulled Alice along with me again. "Alright, Al, but it's a damn shame I tell you – a fucking travesty, it could have been brilliant."

She giggled as the warning bell rang, and the two of us said a quick goodbye before sprinting to our last class of the day.

xxXXxx

Washington's School for the Arts was proving to be an alright experience; fucking _epic_ in comparison to my other schools. I think a lot of that had to do with Alice. Charlie was beyond ecstatic when I brought her home after school one day. He came in, putting away his gun, and Alice pounced on him immediately.

I thought the poor man was going to have a heart attack in the middle of the kitchen as I prepared spaghetti and meatballs. Then a sly smile stretched across his face when I mentioned Alice was going to stay for dinner.

"Looks like Bells has a friieenndd," he sang playfully, shaking his hips in time.

I flushed red for numerous reasons. Prominently, because Charlie looked and sounded like an uncoordinated five year old girl, and secondly because he acted like I'd never had a friend over. Well, that might have been true, but still he didn't have to let Alice know that.

Of course Alice clapped and jumped up and down, _bubbly little shit_. She was easily excited. "Oh, am I _Bells'_ first friend to come over!!"

I rolled my eyes, all of the sudden very consumed by the concentration it took to stir the spaghetti sauce. Charlie left us to have our 'girl talk' as he put it, eliciting another eye roll from me. _Yes, and then we're going to break out the Ouija board and play M.A.S.H_.

Dinner consisted of Alice talking my Dad's ear off about school and what it was like. He was eating up every word. The only details he had managed to pry from me were '…umm 's okay *shrugs'. We wrapped up, and Alice helped me clean the dishes before she said she had to get home. I hugged her goodbye, which felt a little awkward at first, but I was getting use to Alice's touchy-feely nature.

As she was leaving she whipped around with bright eyes. "Oh, Bella I almost forgot, do you wanna spend the night tomorrow? My parents went out of town today, and they won't be back until Saturday evening."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." My eyes grew broad as I realized the possibilities I had just opened myself up to. "Wait – but no makeovers."

Alice's excited face fell in an instant, but I was none too happy about the evil glint that resurfaced almost immediately. "Ok, _Bells_, no problem. See ya tomorrow!"

Before I could grill her on her obvious ill-intentions, she was in her car and pulling out of my drive way.

xxXXxx

It was Friday morning, and I was ready for the weekend to begin. Dragging my butt out of bed had proved to be harder than normal, and as I roamed the halls sleepily, I had trouble paying attention to my surroundings. Coffee in hand, I ambled around the crowd of teens swapping ipods, and copies of Romeo and Juliet. It was the production the drama department was putting on for the spring play, and most of the kids were very involved.

Thrusting all of my books into my locker, I hooked my empty backpack over my shoulder and shut my locker with a hard clank. The sound echoed off the walls, and I grimaced, the caffeine had not yet kicked in. With a jerk I turned and began my march to music theory.

Before my brain could register what was happening, my right arm was scorching in burning pain. I heard, rather than saw, the cardboard of my coffee cup slap on the ground with a splat, like a dead fish. "Fuck!"

The hard clack of a plastic container along with the cluttered roll of a hundred paintbrushes sounded in front of me. "I am so sorry, are you alright?"

I looked up with a scowl and was met with the softest moss green eyes. Suddenly I was in a meadow, curled up in the tall grass breathing in the warm dewy air; rays of light dancing and swirling, brightening each individual blade. My expression fell and I couldn't help but stare. "Edward?" I breathed.

I had not seen him up close, only a few times from a far, and I had never taken the time to really look him over, except for the first time Alice pointed him out. Underneath his lanky awkward stance, and shaggy bronzed hair, he was absolutely gorgeous. His eyes twinkled with concern and then the calming green was gone as he bent to pick up his paintbrushes.

It was then I realized my mouth was hanging open. He looked back up at me and frowned. "Sorry," he muttered softly.

The flames on my arm had dampened; I wasn't sure if it was from the shock of Edward, or because the air was cooling the hot liquid. Edward stood, all of his things collected, and I continued to stare, dumbfounded and completely befuddled. I couldn't even bring myself to close my mouth.

"I... it's… whatever," I shrugged finally redirecting my gaze to his shoes.

"Are you okay then…?" He drew out slowly; I think he was asking for my name as he diverted his own gaze.

"Um, Bella. Yes I'm fine. You just got me all hot when-…" I shut my mouth as soon as the words tumbled out. _Shit._ That sounded bad. _Recover Bella, recover!!_ My gaze lurched to his when he let out a small laugh, and I could feel the heat radiating off my cheeks and neck in waves.

"What I mean to say is you burnt the shit out of my arm," I finished lamely, and the humor left his eyes.

The warning bell rang, and he looked up to the ceiling as if it were evil. "I'm… I'm really sorry about that."

I waved him off, feeling like the biggest ass, "Its fine, I'll see you tonight," I mumbled once again, not thinking clearly.

Edward's eyes scrunched in confusion at me; he was taking steps backward when his toe snagged on his heel, and he tripped slightly still looking bewildered. I didn't even feel like explaining myself as he tried to right his gangly frame, grabbing hold of a water fountain, simultaneously pressing into the button and spewing water all over the front of his jeans.

"Shit!" He yelled and looked down to see the perfect pee stain-esque spot on his pants. Staving off my own laughter, I took the opportunity to flee, face blazing and a new dread filling me for my oh-so-fun sleepover at Alice's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**The "AwkWard" Contest  
Story Title: Love Me Awkward, Love Me True  
Pen name: Buff82  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all respective characters belong to SMeyer. Nor do I own the Misfits or Lucky Charms. Well, maybe a box of LC, and some Misfits CDs, but not the rights. A/H Rated M for strong language and sexuality**

**_To see other entries in the "AwkWard" contest, please visit the C2:_  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/AwkWard_Contest/78356/**

**A/N: Thanks to Katbu86 who rocks my world and continues to agree to beta my comma-illiterate messes. **

* * *

xxXXxx

Chapter Two

Alice and Edward's house was much larger than I thought it would be. But then again, she had mentioned that her father was a doctor and her mother was an interior designer for some classy firm, so I should've assumed they would be loaded.

My feet drug against the asphalt driveway as Alice tugged on my arm. "Come on Bella, times a wasting!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Time for _what_ exactly?"

Throwing me an only partially guilty grin over her shoulder she shrugged. "You'll see!"

_Oh_ _dear lord in heaven, baby Jesus, please save me from whatever evil twisted plans Alice has for me._ I thought with irritation. It had been bad enough that all day I kept replaying the morning's events over and over again in my head. By the time Alice came to pick me up I was a nervous wreck, there was no way I could face Edward again. On top of that, Alice had formed some sort of diabolical scheme that I knew – I just knew – I was going to hate.

Thankfully, she pulled me straight up to her room; granting me a temporary reprieve from seeing Edward. Not so thankfully, I watched in horror as she pulled armful after armful of clothes from her closet.

"Ta-da!" She exclaimed in grandeur, as if I should break down and cry from the happiness. I was close to crying – only it would have been angry tears, followed by shouts and the pummeling.

My eyes shrank to slits and I glared at her. "You are one evil little girl."

Her expression didn't falter; the smile a permanent fixture to her perky little face. "Bella," Alice spoke, exasperatedly. "It's not that bad. I only want you to try a few things on," she encouraged, topping off her statement with an eye roll.

I attempted one thing I thought would definitely free me from her plan. "Alice, there's no way I'm going to fit into any of your clothes."

"Oh, these aren't mine."

"What – don't tell me?" I took a step backward, placing my hand over my heart in horror. "You didn't buy those for me!"

"Um, no?" Her denial was weak, and I could see right through it.

"Take them back!" I exclaimed flying at the bed and in a flurry began gathering the clothes and thrusting them at her. "Take them all back Alice - that is ridiculous. I don't want you spending that kind of money on me!"

I stopped at her wounded puppy expression and clamped my mouth shut. _Christ._

"It really wasn't _that_ much Bella and I just wanted to do something nice for you. You've been such a good friend, the first person in this snake pit of a town that I really like and care for. You're my best friend." She shrugged the last part, tears lining her wide grey eyes, and I flinched.

_Sad emotion – too much – overload – give her what she wants!!_

"Alice," I huffed. "Its fine, I just… I have a hard time excepting things from people, it makes me feel uncomfortable. But I appreciate the thought and if you say it wasn't that much, then I guess it won't do any harm to at least try some of these things on." I pulled at the sleeve of a navy blue cashmere sweater, rolling the heavenly soft fabric in between my fingers.

Alice's face, once again, did a one eighty and she was bubblier than ever. "Oh, thank you, Bella, thank you!"

I could only laugh at her, she was after all my best friend too, and I was glad to see her so happy.

xxXXxx

Hours later I was exhausted from trying on clothes and didn't even have the strength to ward Alice off from brushing my hair as we watched Iron Man.

"Robert Downey Jr. is so dreamy," she gushed like the twelve year old that she resembled.

My stomach gurgled, and I remembered I had only grabbed a few pieces of toast before she picked me up earlier. Alice was stretched out on her bed, dosing in and out.

"Hey Al, are you hungry?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. But if you are help yourself to whatever downstairs in the kitchen." She snuggled deeper into her covers on the brink of falling asleep.

I got up quietly as she closed her eyes and flicked the TV and lamp off. Alice's peaceful face was illuminated by the bright blue digits of the alarm clock on her night stand, which read 1:46 AM. I crept out of her room, closing the door behind me and trotted off to the kitchen to hunt down a midnight snack.

I nearly drooled at the sight of their kitchen. It was open and spacious, with a long island in the middle, big enough to seat six comfortably. All of the appliances looked brand new, stainless steel and black. _I would love to cook in this kitchen_, I thought dreamily, but decided on something simple, cereal.

I opened the door to their pantry and smiled to myself as I spied the perfect midnight treasure– Lucky Charms. The box was on one of the top shelves and I, embarrassingly enough, tried to jump for it a few times, before I realized I looked like a complete idiot.

I grabbed a stool from the middle of the room and pushed it over, using it to reach my booty. Checking a few cabinets, I finally found a bowl, and poured a generous portion. Settling into the stool at the bar I moaned through my chewing. There was something about Lucky Charms in the middle of the night – _it's the fucking best_.

The room was silent except for the normal low humming of appliances in a kitchen and the crunching of cereal between my teeth. It was the kind of silence that takes on its own charge and you can hear the static in your ears.

I jumped and would have screamed, if a few chucks of marshmallows hadn't caught in my throat, chocking me. Instead, all that came out was a soft hiccup sound as a figure slid across the kitchen floor. I was frozen as he stood, or more jumped up from the floor. Edward's back to me, the pale moon light that filtered through the kitchen window reflected off his bare shoulders. His black boxer briefs hugged tight to his ass which was wiggling back and forth.

I sat motionless, a mush of cereal floundering on my tongue, unable to swallow. His left hand stretched out into the air, as the right reached above his head and slammed down in front of him as if … _oh, he's doing air guitar._

The blood vessels beneath my cheeks expanded to their maximum capacity; my face a bright crimson red. Embarrassed for myself, because I was unsure what to do; he obviously had not noticed me while he pulled a 'Tom Cruise' in his kitchen in the middle of the night. I was embarrassed for him as well, because - dude was shaking his hips in his underwear to God knows what song, having no clue there was an audience.

I thought briefly of slinking away quietly, but then decided it would be worse to get caught trying to sneak off. After a moment the incessant ass shaking had effectively hypnotized me. I was gawking, unabashedly, at the muscles tensing and swinging to and fro … _oh my God_.

Suddenly parched, I finally forced the Lucky Charms down my throat. Then Edward started singing and my finger tips buzzed from the sound.

"Attitude, you got some fucking attitude!! Can't believe what you said to me…"

_Misfits? _Wow.

"Attitude, the one you got, oh baby."

Still staring at his ass, I forced my eyes up and prepared to make myself known. Instead the muscles in his back, all rippling and delicious, distracted me. He spun to face me, and I gasped. His eyes were clamped shut and he was bellowing the lyrics. His ear buds plugged into both ears and the cord dangled loosely down his front and tucked into – _Holy Mother of Fuck_!

He had his ipod tucked into the band of his underwear and there, in all his glory – and I do mean ALL – Edward's junk swung wildly with his shaking hips. His tight boxer briefs left little to the imagination as his pelvis began to thrust in and out, his arms resumed playing the air guitar.

"ATTITUDE! You got some FUCKING ATTITUDE!" He bellowed again, snapping me from my ogling. Then his eyes opened and he froze, arms hung mid stroke against his imaginary guitar. I froze – again. My heart was beating wildly, threatening to burst from excitement, _lust_, AND mortification.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked irately as he ripped the buds from his ears.

My eyes watered immediately, and I glued them to the soggy bowl of forgotten Lucky Charms. I only shook my head and shrugged, incapable of speech. How do you explain to someone that you just sat by and ogled them like it was your own private little show?

"Who the hell said you could eat those?" He spat.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to say and you surprised me and, wait – what?"

"Those," he seethed pointing at the box of opened Lucky Charms placed next to my bowl. "Who told you that you could have them?"

_The Lucky Charms? He's worried about me having a bowl of Lucky Charms when he just went all Chip and Dale's on me! _I stared at him incredulously, open mouthed.

"A-Alice said I could help myself to whatever was in the kitchen."

"Well, she was wrong," he responded sternly, snatching the box and walking it back to the pantry. "Those are MY Lucky Charms. I don't share them."

I was still staring, he hadn't even attempted to cover up, and if he wasn't being such an ass I'd probably be shamelessly throwing myself at him. Somehow my senses and tongue found me. "Those are YOUR Lucky Charms?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry," my voice was saturated with sarcasm, as I stood and shoved my soggy bowl towards him. "I didn't realize there was threat of a famine with Lucky Charms, God forbid you have to go and buy a new box if you run out!"

His eyes narrowed and his lip lifted into a snarl. _Did he just growl at me?_

"Screw you," he mumbled.

"What? What was that?" I asked stalking towards him. I was in full-out bitch mode. I felt a little sorry for him because he had no clue what he brought on himself, and he was Alice's brother after all. Stopping inches from his face I inhaled evenly. "If you're going to say nasty things to me I suggest you man up Cullen, and say it loud enough for the whole class to hear."

Coppery strands of hair hung against his forehead lazily, catching on his eyelashes. His eyes were fiery, anger mixed with something else dancing riotously there in licking emerald green flames. Reaching into my jeans pocket, I fished out the two bucks I had left over from lunch and fisted it as I continued.

"And by the way," my voice went smooth; I let it drip with honey as I hooked my index finger into the waistband of his boxer briefs. His skin felt warm against the inside of my knuckle, the elastic band pulled me tightly against him. Light hairs from his happy trail tickled my skin, and I grazed my finger through it lightly. He shivered, and I flashed a triumphant merciless grin. "That was some show you put on. You can wiggle that ass for me anytime." Swiftly, I deposited the two dollars into his waistband and slid my finger out.

It was his turn to gape, and he flushed the slightest shade of pink as I swatted him on the ass before turning on my heel. I sashayed, confidently swinging my hips as I left, completely belying my inner humiliation and freak out. My pulse throbbed in my ears. I feared passing out if I didn't make it up to Alice's room and away from him quickly.

I lay awake for some time, begging for sleep to take me from the indignity I had just suffered. When slumber finally claimed me, I dreamt of thrusting hips wrapped in sinful black cotton; strong fluid muscles pulsing, tightening, and straining against the bone. Pale skin highlighted by the moon's soft glow, soft flesh under my fingers… attitudes.

The morning after 'Boxergate', Alice couldn't understand why I didn't even want to stay for breakfast. I woke her near sunrise, and she cursed me as I begged her to drive me home. Throwing excuses of laundry piles of death and a music art's project I'd been putting off. That part had been true, I was to write two stanzas of a song on the guitar, due that Monday, and I hadn't even touched it.

She relented and agreed to take me home. I stood nervously at the foot of the stairs, eyes shifting wildly around me, expecting Edward to slide by in his boxer briefs again. Alice floated down the stairs sleepily and turned towards the kitchen saying, "We can just grab some quick cereal before we go."

"NO!" I shouted much too loud and crazily for the casual mention of a quick breakfast. Thankfully she simply shrugged giving me a look that said 'Okay crazy lady,' and drove me home.

Truth was, since Boxergate, my hands went clammy at the mere mention of cereal. I hadn't been able to touch the stuff since.

How I craved a simple bowl of Lucky Charms, but days later, I went into a near panic attack in the grocery store when I attempted to make myself buy some and just get over it. My hand reached shakily for the box of the confectionary breakfast, and an image of Edward sliding down the aisle clad in his black boxer briefs shouting; 'Those are MY Lucky Charms!' flashed through my head. My hand snapped back into me, my breathing ragged, and I ran from the Thriftway - shopping cart forgotten. When I got home that day I got a wary eye from Charlie. I didn't even try to supply him with a reason why I had gone out for groceries and returned empty handed and a little crazy looking.

xxXXxx

A whole month passed and I managed to somehow avoid Edward altogether; not that he hadn't tried to speak to me. I would see him out of the corner of my eye spot me, his posture would stiffen as if he was coming to an inner resolve, and then he would start in my direction.

I'd duck into a classroom and snare the teacher's attention, sometimes I didn't even know the teacher, but I would make up some excuse of why I needed their help. On more than one occasion I would see his tall gangly silhouette outside the door, and breathe a sigh of relief that I had once again successfully avoided him.

It was a Tuesday morning, which seemed like all the others, only I was late, real late. By the time I got to school the bell had long since rang and the halls were completely desolate. I was reminded of my first day at WSA, when I had floundered around in the halls and dreaded beginning life at my fifth high school. I felt much differently than I did then, even going so far as to thank Charlie for finding the school.

Alice was a great influence. She not only motivated and helped me with my school work, but seemed to always be there when I was on the verge of screwing things up. Like when I walked by Lauren Mallory, and I heard her snicker. Again, there was something about her face… so when she supplied me with that one little sound; it was enough of an invitation for me to finally beat the ugly out of her. And that kind of an endeavor would require _a lot_ of beating.

I whipped around and was in her face before she even saw me coming. Our toes touched, and I glowered at her. "Something funny Mallory?"

She was mute, her chest heaved in nervous breaths, and her bottom lip quivered slightly. _Oh please say something back_; I thought desperately as I calculated how I would commence her thrashing. Out of nowhere tiny hands grabbed my wrists, and I was being pulled away.

"Bella! I _have_ to show you some of my new designs!" Alice sang happily as if everyone in the school hadn't just been waiting with baited breath for Lauren and me to rumble.

She had snapped me from my anger, and I immediately knew what she was doing. I felt a wave of thankfulness wash over me, and I smiled at Alice as she led me down the long hall. I had confided in her my previous 'situations' that caused me to jump schools so often and that I actually liked WSA and was glad I ended up there. She had just saved me from yet another expulsion. Although, glancing back at Lauren who looked only slightly humbled, part of my brain felt like it would have been a little worth it.

My fingers grazed the cold steal of my locker, bringing me from my revere. I smiled again, thinking of Alice while I turned the combination to the lock. The door opened with a metal clank, and I jumped back as its contents spilled onto the floor. Irritated, I rolled my eyes and bent to pick up the offending objects, stopping at what I saw there. At my feet were three boxes of Lucky Charms.

I choked out a mixture of a laugh and a gasp, reaching to pick a box with a note attached to it off the ground. The note was written in very neat script and it read simply:

_Bella, we need to talk. – Edward_

I swallowed hard and forced myself to collect the boxes and place them back in my locker. I couldn't help but smile at the little leprechaun that danced happily on the front. Unbidden images of Edward dancing in his tight black underwear played in my head, stretching my smile wider as I thought of the cereal's slogan. _Mmmm, yes, magically delicious_.

Closing my locker with a gentle click I turned his note over and wrote out a reply.

_Edward, after school, music room. – Bella_

Then finding his locker I shoved it through one of the tiny slits. _I wonder how he got the cereal into my locker._

I spent the rest of the day desperately trying to distract myself from my rendezvous scheduled for the end of the day, quite unsuccessfully. A million different scenarios played through my head as to why he wanted to talk. They ranged from him yelling and screaming at me, to him attacking me and us ending up in a compromising position behind the piano… or on it … whatever.

By the time the final bell rang I was in such a haze of possibilities, I couldn't have told you one thing anyone said to me all day. I wandered in a cloud to my locker, only to realize I didn't need anything from it. Turning, I strode lazily to the music room and sat in an empty blue chair in the back. No one was usually in there directly after school, so I knew we would have some time to talk.

Leaning forward, my elbows rested on my knees until my vision was blurry from being jarred up and down. My knees bobbed incessantly, and I felt a little like how Alice looked when she vibrated with excitement. Only, I couldn't say I was feeling excitement, exactly. Nervous, anxious, nauseas – yes, excitement, not so much.

The door opened, and Edward stood lanky as ever against the wall. His green flannel shirt, (_what was it with him and flannel, it was surprising Alice let him get away with it to be honest,_) hung open exposing a grey Activision shirt underneath. It was hard to imagine the sculpted figure underneath his loosely hung clothing. Edward looked afraid to enter, nervously biting his bottom lip. Running his long fingers through his hair he attempted a smile. "Hi," he began, his hands falling to his sides lamely.

"Hey," I smiled back trying to make the room stop spinning; I was dizzy with a torrid of emotions. My brain couldn't handle this level of feeling, I just never allowed it. But something held me there, it wasn't necessarily a bad storm of emotions, and then a little excitement at these new feelings bubbled through to my conscience.

Edward took a step forward, his faded jeans' frayed edges drug on the floor slightly. My eyes locked on his graying navy blue shoes, it was easier not to look him in the eye. "So," he began. "You're a hard one to track down," he laughed nervously. I shrugged my shoulders, but offered no excuses. Finally, I allowed my gaze to meet his.

Edward stood a few small feet from me, and I felt self-conscious, like I should stand so he wasn't towering over me. Rubbing my hands against my jeans, I pressed my weight into my feet and stood. He took a hesitant step backward, and I shrugged again, pocketing my hands nervously. "Sorry," I mumbled, _for more than just being evasive_, but I wouldn't say that.

He let out a weighty sigh that filled the air around me, and I could detect a hint of peppermint. "I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you like that. It was uncalled for and you were right, it was just cereal." He lifted his shoulders, and they dropped heavily back into place. "I guess I was just embarrassed," he mumbled so softly I barely heard him.

I flushed slightly at the acknowledgement of the half naked dancing and then diverted my gaze back to his feet. "It's okay, sorry for the way I reacted." I looked him in the eyes again, he looked relieved. "Thanks for the apology; you have more balls than I do."

The comment seemed factual and innocent enough, but Edwards's eyes grew to wide rims. He burst out into a heavenly belly laugh, grabbing at his stomach. "I would hope so!" He spoke brokenly through his laughs, and I stepped forward and nudged my hip into his.

"Ha, ha Cullen. Very funny, you know what I mean."

He beamed a brilliant smile back at me, and my whole body felt like it was fluttering. We shared a few more passing comments (I didn't dare mention Boxergate, and neither did he) before we were both happily leaving the school. I was glad that perhaps Edward and I could be friends. Also that he seemed to want to ignore the unintentional private moment we had in his kitchen as much as I did.

xxXXxx

"Oh come on Alice, really?" I scoffed at her through a mouthful of chicken salad.

She huffed petulantly at me, arms folded tightly across her chest. "I think its important Bella."

"What, so you can dress me up like a Barbie?" I shook my head vehemently. "Absolutely not."

Edward flopped into the chair next to me. "What does she want to do to you now?" He asked, snatching a french fry from Alice's plate. She smacked his hand playfully, and he feigned injury.

Our daily ritual had become to eat lunch together, outside, if the weather permitted. Alice was thrilled that I was suddenly getting along with Edward, but had never pressed me about what the issue was in the first place.

She confided in me that she was happy to see him speaking to someone other than herself and actually socializing with us at school. Apparently it was a huge improvement from the past two years. I was happy to have the added friend.

As strange and recluse as Edward seemed on the outside, he was actually nothing like that. He was very intelligent, an exceptional artist, a little bit of a hot head (which, I couldn't say much about that - you know - glass houses and all,) and very self possessed.

We had many heightened debates where he seemed to exude a level of confidence I didn't know he possessed. I often wondered why he didn't carry himself like that more often. If he did, he would most likely be beating the girls of WSA off with a stick. I smirked to myself that I was privileged enough to know that side of him and secretly thrilled that no one else, save for Alice, did. _All to myself_.

Despite my attempts to ignore the conversation entirely, in hopes it would go away, Edward watched me expectantly. "Alice is trying to convince me to go to prom." I shrugged waiving my hand in the air like it was ridiculous.

"Well, why not go?" He asked, seemingly curious.

I had not expected that of him. Out of anyone, I would expect Edward to not care about the prom as much as I did, and understand my point of view wholly. Apparently not, because he quirked a devastating eyebrow at me, causing me to forget myself briefly.

"I, ah... it just isn't my thing?" My argument suddenly sounded weak even to my own ears. I ground my teeth in frustration. _There is no way Alice is going to get her way with this one – Christ._ My thought was cut off as I glanced at Alice who was giving me _the look_.

"Alice," I whined. "There isn't even anyone I would remotely want to go with!" Out of the corner of my eye I swore I saw Edward's shoulders drop, but quickly brushed off the thought.

"You mean to tell me there isn't _one_ person in this entire school that is suitable for Bella Swan?" Her tone was slightly mocking, and I couldn't help it as my gaze flitted to Edward.

"I don't know," my voice cracked nervously, there was no way I was admitting it would be Edward, I was not going to suffer through round two of epic embarrassment with him. Rejection was not fun, so I made a pact with myself to not even breech the possibility.

Alice eyed me for a second and then an appreciative smile slid across her face. _Oh no, I know that look_, I thought. That was the look Alice got when she came up with a new design, or was formulating a line of attack on fixing one she wasn't completely happy with. _Alice wanted to fix me – shit_.

"Well, Bella, what is your type?" She smiled sweetly, and my eyes shifted to Edward again. _Green eyes, bronze kissed hair, irresistible smirk, can shake his hips like no other… _

"Um, I … heh," I laughed a clipped nervous chuckle before deciding to lie – _opposites, think opposites_. "You know, lighter hair, blue eyes, um… short hair, well maybe not short but," I motioned to Edward. "Shorter than that. Tan, he _has_ to be tan. I like the preppy look." I almost chocked on bile as I said that last dastardly lie.

The reality was I never really had a 'type', and if I were to answer that question with complete honesty I'd simply say, Edward. One thing I did know for sure was that I hated all things jock and preppy, I _so_ did not prefer that in the slightest.

Edward wouldn't look at me; he was shoveling food into his mouth and then stood abruptly. "I'll catch you guys later," he mumbled turning to go inside.

"What's his problem?" Alice watched her brother's hasty retreat and shook her head. "Whatever. Anyway, Bella, there may not be that perfect guy here, but maybe at Jasper's school. I can ask him to introduce you – " She stopped short, I think my death glare sent her the appropriate message.

"Look Alice, I appreciate it, and I'll think about it, but I won't promise anything." I nodded my head in finality, effectively closing the discussion.

Alice gushed with enthusiasm. "Okay Bella, I'll take what I can get. But I should get the ball rolling … you know, in case. Can I ask Jazz if he's got any friends?"

Jasper was Alice's long time boyfriend that she was crazy about. I had met him a handful of times, and he was nice enough, but I didn't know him that well. Alice's grey eyes formed into wide round pleading orbs, and I relented. "Yeah, whatever. That's fine."

xxXXxx

The next week operation 'Find Bella a Date' was in full force. And by force, I mean Alice, and boy was she a force to be reckoned with. She had effectively squeezed every possible detail out of me as to what I would want in a guy. She had come _thisclose_ to setting up a panel of guys to interview, but I squashed that shit right away. _This was not fucking Singled Out_. Thankfully, Jasper helped me rein her in on that one.

I hadn't seen much of Edward all week, he had skipped lunch everyday. Every time I thought I saw him in the halls, he disappeared quickly. I tried not to worry about it, but in the back of my mind I was becoming obsessed. I hadn't realized how much I enjoyed spending time with him, and if I was truthful with myself, I missed him terribly.

Saturday morning rolled around, and I lounged in bed enjoying the day ahead of nothingness. Lazy was something I could do well, and that was all I planned to be for the day. I lay sideways across my bed, legs hanging off, swinging in the air as I hummed a song that was caught in my head. At first it was just a jumbled tune, one I couldn't put my finger one. But then as it started to sound more and more familiar the song came into full focus in my mind. Before I knew it I was singing the lyrics.

"Attitude, you got some fucking attitude. Can't believe what you said to me, you got some attitude."

_Holy shit._ I flung my body upward and curled my knees into my chest. _This is getting out of hand_, I thought desperately. _He's seeping in to my subconscious!_

Frustrated, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to take a shower. Once finished, I went back into my room to get dressed. The first thing I noticed was the screen on my cell phone was illuminated. I seized it up from its perch on my dresser and pressed a button. "Eleven missed calls from Alice? What the hell?" Not even bothering to check for a voicemail, I pressed send and dialed her back.

"Bella! I've been calling you _all morning_, where have you been?" Alice rattled quickly into the phone.

I checked the alarm clock on my nightstand and rolled my eyes. "Firstly, Alice, good morning to you too. Secondly, it's only 9:30. And lastly, I was in the shower for like twenty minutes, and you managed to blow my phone up in that short time span. Sorry I practice personal hygiene, it's kinda my thing."

Without addressing what I had just checked off for her, Alice spoke again hurriedly, "Bella, I need you to come over right now. I think Edward has gone out of his mind!"

"What? What do you mean?" I felt a little panicked.

"No time to explain, I just need you now, hurry!" She hung up before I could get another word out.

I stood motionless, dripping water onto my carpet, towel wrapped loosely around me. _What the hell was that?_ My brain scrambled to decide my next course of action – _get dressed dummy!!_

My body flung into action, clothes flying. I managed to get dressed fully and out the door in less than three minutes. Speeding down the small town roads, I was sure I would crash into something or at least run over someone's cat.

Making it through unscathed and without harming any domestic animals, I relaxed slightly once I hit the highway. Arriving at Alice's house in record time, I barely remembered to throw the truck into park before I wrenched the keys from the ignition and jumped out.

Rushing up her front steps, I lifted my hand to knock, but Alice flung the door open before I could bring my fist against the stained wood.

"Bella! Come on, we have to go upstairs." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me through the house and up the stairs. I dropped onto her bed, breathlessly and stared at Alice, waiting for her to fill me in. She was pacing, but not talking.

I stood quickly and grabbed her shoulders, halting her where she stood. "Alice, what the hell is going on, why did you have me fly over here like a bat out of hell?"

"It's Edward, something's _very_ wrong." Her voice was trembling, and the anxiety I had been feeling shifted to fear.

"Is he okay? Where is he?"

She nodded, eyes dropping to the floor. "He's _physically_ ok, and he ran to the Thriftway for my Mom, he'll be back any minute."

"Well, Alice if he's physically ok, and he's running errands for your mom, then what's the problem?" Nothing she was saying added up, and my ebbing fear was giving way to irritation_. If this is one of Alice's overreactions, so help me God…_

"He's acting very funny. He went out and bought all new clothes, things I would have picked for him! He cut his hair for God sakes!" She shrieked, and I fell to the bed laughing, relief flooding through me.

"Alice, only you would declare someone changing the way they look as a state of emergency!"

She pouted, flouncing down next to me. "He's insane about his hair; he has _never_ wanted to cut it." She glared at me as I continued to giggle over her ridiculous freak out.

"It's not funny Bella; you'll see when he gets here." Alice shifted her eyes from left to right and whispered, "It's freaky."

"Ok Alice, we'll just wait and see."

Having me there being her voice of reason seemed to calm her. We hung out in her room for a little and then found ourselves wandering down to the kitchen for something to munch on. Alice was rooting through her pantry for 'sugary goodies', and I was perched on a bar stool flipping nonchalantly through a Cosmo magazine when the front door opened.

Not thinking much of it, I continued to flip through the magazine in boredom when I heard a silky warm voice behind me. "Hey."

I turned to see Edward standing in the entrance to the kitchen, groceries bags hanging from his hands. My mouth went desert dry, and my face flushed a deep pink, the heat slinking up my cheeks and warming my ears. He was not the same Edward he was when I had last seen him more than a week ago.

Alice was right, he was dressed completely different. There was not a scrap of flannel to be found. Instead he wore a fitted cream sweater with a collar that rose around his neck, zipped open slightly, drawing attention to the sharp cut of his jaw.

His jeans were dark and more fitted than normal, hanging off his hips in a sinful way. I realized too late, that I was not only ogling, but I had just licked my lips as well.

My eyes flowed back up to his face. All I could see were his dazzling emerald green eyes. There was no hair hanging over his sparkling orbs, instead, it was freshly cut and piled on his head in neat disarray. It was sculpted into the most delicious sex hair I had ever seen. My fingers itched to feel the silky cooper between them and pull.

Amusement flashed across his face, and his mouth hooked up into the crooked smile that had always driven me crazy. My stomach coiled in tight knots, my brain a puddle of goo.

"Edward," I breathed, barely able to push the air through my lungs. My eyes continued to roam, and I was more than aware that I was openly eye fucking him, but I could care less.

Alice step next to me, and before I tore my eyes from him I noticed one other thing that was different about him… _was he tanner?_

"Hey Edward," Alice finally spoke and broke me from my trance. "So, you want to tell Bella what you told me about your new look?"

Edward's cheeks colored the most adorable cherry hue. It was all I could do to keep myself rooted to the bar stool; disregarding my body's pleas to jump his bones right there in front of his sister and my best friend.

"Alice, I told you, I just needed some new clothes, and I was tired of my hair. It's no big deal. You didn't have to bring Bella over here to beat it out of me." He flashed me a devious smile making my toes tingle.

"Yeah, sure big brother, and I'm sure going to a tanning booth everyday during lunch is so _not_ a big deal, you really _don't_ care. Sure, sure." She rolled her eyes. Edward's smile fell to a grimace towards his sister.

Before I could stop my mouth it was moving, and words were coming out. "I think he looks hot." I shrugged in nonchalance, but inwardly I was raking my hands over my face. _Awesome Bella, real smooth._

Edward grinned ear to ear and wiggled his eyebrows at me, looking more like a goofball than anything else and I giggled at him. _Was he flirting?_ Then everything seemed to click into place - his clothes looked suspiciously preppy, his hair was shorter, but not _too_ short, and he was most definitely tanned.

_Oh my God!_ Edward was trying to look more like my fictitious 'type'!

Edward Cullen _liked_ me. I wanted to sing it from the highest mountain, I would have never thought that he might feel the same way I do for him. And for all my forwardness and bluntness that I was normally armed with, my complete arsenal malfunctioned all at once. I shrunk into myself, completely lost on what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

**The "AwkWard" Contest  
Story Title: Love Me Awkward, Love Me True  
Pen name: Buff82  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all respective characters belong to SMeyer. Nor do I own the Misfits or Lucky Charms. Well, maybe a box of LC, and some Misfits CDs, but not the rights. A/H Rated M for strong language and sexuality**

_**To see other entries in the "AwkWard" contest, please visit the C2:**_**  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/AwkWard_Contest/78356/**

**A/N: Katbug86 did the beta thing, thx bb. And this chapter gets a special nod to RPatz for being my inspiration in a Salvidor kinda way.**

* * *

xxXXxx

Chapter Three

Prom was all Alice would talk about. She was thrilled to inform me that she and Jasper had narrowed my date choice down to three different guys, somehow convincing me to meet them so I could decide. I swear she had some sort of hypnotic powers, because I didn't actually remember consenting to that.

I was floundering in a strange uncertainty, unsure on how to deal with my current situation. I liked Edward, Edward was Alice's brother, and Edward apparently liked me too. I had no clue how Alice would react if I told her how I felt. Also, in the back of my mind, I was aware of how much I had come to enjoy Edward's friendship. The more practical part of me didn't want to do anything to screw that up. So until I could figure those things out, I had decided to not mention it to anyone.

That decision was not met without a price, however. It seemed that Edward's 'makeover' had garnished him a lot of female attention at school. (_Well, no shit Sherlock – he was fucking hot and now everyone knew it)._ What did shock me though was Edwards's eagerness for the new found attention. Little shit was eating it up. That confident, sometimes cocky mother fucker I had come to adore was being shared with everyone - and I hated it.

I walked around most days glaring at all the girls in the halls. Especially when walking with Edward, my bitchface seemed to ward off most chicks. I wanted to slap a big sign on his back that said 'Property of Bella Swan - keep your fucking hands off'. I was sure he would notice it though, so ruled it out as a possibility.

The death I died a thousand times a day though, was every time he flirted with me – which was often. He was definitely emboldened by his new persona and was shameless in his attempts. It was all I could do not to pull him into the janitor's closet and screw his brains out half the time. Luckily, Alice seemed so preoccupied with Prom that she failed to notice my discomfort.

It was a Friday morning, just three weeks away from the end of school, graduation, and dun dun dun … Prom. I tried my best not to think about it though; God knows Alice was doing enough of that for the both of us. She had already picked out my dress, which I had an appointment to be fitted for tomorrow. I was slugging to my locker per usual, head hanging as I watched my feet slink over each tile of the bland linoleum floor. The tiled floor curled up to meet the wall, and I paused, lifting my hands automatically to unlock my locker.

"Good morning."

The soft sinewy voice caused me to jump, and my heart fluttered wildly in my chest. My eyes lurched from the pattern of the floor to meet Edwards. I set my mouth into a hard line, trying desperately not to smile goofily at the sight of his gorgeous face.

"Good morning," my voice was dry and raspy from lack of use; I wasn't much of a morning person.

Edward didn't seem to notice as he beamed back at me and dipped his head in a hello. "I have something for you."

His words sent a frenzied army of butterflies to war in my stomach. "What?"

"Today, well tomorrow actually, but I know Alice has a lot planned for you-" I rolled my eyes exasperatedly at his words. He continued, a sly smile creeping across his lips. "-is an anniversary of sorts for us."

"Anniversary?" I didn't hide my confusion; I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about.

Then in one quick motion, he pulled something from behind his back and presented it to me. Dumbly, I held my hands out as he placed a red shiny box of Lucky Charms into my waiting palms. I flushed scarlet, diverting my gaze. _Good God, this boy is trying to k I l l m e!_

"Um, huh, well I … I didn't get you anything?" I finished lamely – completely inept to carry on such a conversation with Edward, especially about the private show he had afforded me.

'It's okay Bella, it's sort of just a gag," he laughed, and I could detect a hint of nervousness there. I managed to look at him then, the idea that he was not as confident as he seemed help my own confidence – slightly.

"Thanks," I squeaked out with a miniscule smile.

He returned the smile warmly, running his long fingers through his perfectly sculpted hair. "No problem. Geez, what was that, like three months ago?"

"Yeah, something like that," I mumbled as I traced the leprechaun on the box with my finger.

He chuckled darkly, stepping towards me; his sweet clean smell filled my nostrils. "That was some night, huh?" His voice was suddenly husky. I was beyond panic, eyes glued to the box of Lucky Charms which mocked me mercilessly.

The warning bell rang, and Edward took a step back, pulling his hands through his hair once more. "Well, I'll see you at lunch Bella."

I nodded, still staring at the evil dancing leprechaun. When I was finally able to look up, Edward was gone, and the halls were nearly empty. Forgetting my locker, I turned and raced down the hall to class.

The rest of the day ebbed and flowed like normal. The highlight, of course, was lunch when I got to spend twenty five glorious minutes bull shitting with Edward. In addition to my obvious crushing on him, I was beginning to notice other feelings as well. It was like there was a candle inside me, when I was around Edward it blazed brightly. Other times it was just a dull burning ember, barely lit. The spark ignited each time I saw him, making me feel whole, warming me from the inside. The loss of his presence – the lack of light – gave me an empty cold feeling.

The low of my day was my intermediate drawing class. Mrs. Bradley's heels clicked loudly against the floor, as she handed out the information for our final project. I sat in my usual spot, slinking in the back of the room, trying not to be noticed. I was stealthily taking bites of an apple I hadn't gotten to eat during lunch. Just as I took another bite, Alice passed me the paper. I nearly choked on the small juicy slice as I read what our final project would be. **Sketch of a Nude Model** was typed in bold face across the top of the page, followed by some brief descriptions and techniques to remember.

We had two weeks to complete the sketch; Mrs. Bradley warned us that we would have to do it on our own time, as we couldn't do it in the school for obvious reasons. I wonder briefly how she could even get away with assigning such a thing. But when I noticed no one else in the class seemed to have an issue, also realized just about all of the students were over eighteen, I figured it would be futile to oppose.

The bell rang, and I jumped from my stool, attacking Alice immediately. "Can you believe this?" I hissed at her under my breath.

She looked back at me a little bewildered. "What, it's no big deal." She shrugged, slipping the paper into her backpack.

"It's not a big deal for you, because _you_ can just get Jasper to help you. Who the hell am I suppose to get to help _me_!" My voice rose, slightly hysterical, and I was thankful we had filtered out into the loud hallways.

She sighed and giggled at my frazzled demeanor. "Bella, it's not _that_ big a deal. There is a list of models on the back of the hand out. Most of them volunteer their time for coarse credit hours at the community college, so it shouldn't be a problem for you to find someone."

Stopping short, she whipped around suddenly. "Or you could always just ask Edward." Alice half smirked, half eyed me viciously before she turned quickly on her heel and skipped away. His name echoed off the walls of my brain. I was immobilized. _Alice knew!!!_ My brain screamed at me. _How? When? _

"Ask Edward what?"

_No, no, no…_ his timing couldn't have been worse. I stood completely still; face flaming, still watching Alice's small form bob down the hallway. Edward was behind me waiting for a response, I could feel his body close, and I wanted to lean back into him.

Before I could turn to him, he stepped around me. My gaze lurched to the floor, and I was speechless as tears formed in my eyes. I didn't handle such a high level of emotion and embarrassment well at the same time.

"Hey what is it Bella?" His tone was thick with concern, and my heart swelled a little at the fact that he was concerned for me. I couldn't hold back the tears; they dripped singularly in big fat heavy drops from my eyes as if in slow motion.

His long warm finger slid under my chin tugging lightly, pulling my gaze to his. "Hey, it's okay, just tell me Bella."

With that, the flood gates opened. "I just found out I have to sketch a nude model for my drawing class, and I'm going to have to hire some guy I don't know and draw his naked body and it just… it really grosses me out. But if I don't get a passing grade on this project I fail drawing, and I can't graduate!" Barely taking a breath through my tirade, my chest was heaving as I finished. I channeled all the emotions, frustration, and angst I had been feeling over the past months into those tears. It was just a happy coincidence I could blame it all on a school project. The threat of my epic embarrassment in turn gone, soothed me only slightly.

"Hey, it's okay. Why don't you get a girl model? That wouldn't be as bad." He was rubbing soothing circles with the pad of his thumb into my cheek. The spot felt warm, calming me; I leaned into his touch.

"I hadn't thought of that," I answered honestly, pulling the paper from my bag.

"Shit," I stomped my foot emphasizing the explicative. "There are only guys on here, what the fuck!"

Truly, the idea was horrifying to me. I couldn't imagine drawing some naked dude's boy's parts – especially one I didn't know. Small tear drops bled onto the paper between my fingers, and I realized I was crying again.

"Hey, come on it's okay, it won't be that bad-"

"Won't be that bad!" I cried incredulously. "Edward, I'm going to have to stare at some guy's johnson and try to draw it in detail – yeah, it won't be _that_ bad!" Jake flashed to my mind as a harmless possibility, but even then I would be beyond uncomfortable.

A dark shadow passed behind his eyes as I spoke, his expression becoming stern. "I'll do it."

"Maybe I can ask- wait, what?" _Did_ _he really just say that? _

His face switched on a dime, hiding whatever dark thoughts it previously held, and his mouth pulled to one side in his heart-stopping cocky grin. My heart fluttered. "I'll do it Bella, no big deal." He shrugged, tossing a long arm around my shoulders, leading us to the parking lot.

"Um, I don't – It's okay, I can find someone."

A flash of his previous dark expression crept back into his features, his mouth set into a grim line again. "No, Bella, really I insist. That's just too _weird_; I wouldn't want you to be put in such a awkward position." His stern words turned to mumbles as he attempted to explain himself.

I flushed again at the awareness of what I was about to agree to, but I forced myself to speak before I could chicken out. "Ok," I whispered glancing up at him.

He smiled broadly, letting out a light chuckle. "Okay." He squeezed my shoulders as we stepped through the double doors and into the parking lot.

Once inside my truck, I couldn't help the ridiculous grin that stretched across my face. Thoughts of Alice flittered around in my head, and I knew I was going to have to deal with that sooner rather than later. She couldn't have been too upset; otherwise she would have approached me in a much different manner. _This could be a good thing._

Realization washed over me that it meant I would be able to talk to Edward about my feelings as well. What once was an impossible riddle, suddenly seemed to have a clear cut answer. I felt light, free. It could also mean something entirely different for prom; I let out a small squeal as I turned the ignition over in my truck.

I even found myself excited about my drawing project. The whole ride home, all I could think about was Edward Cullen – naked.

xxXXxx

"Alice, you know I love you, please don't be like that," my voice pled with her through the receiver of my cell phone.

"Be like what, Bella? Hurt beyond imagination that my best friend is in _love _with my brother and didn't even have the decency to tell me herself? Honestly Bella, you act so ballsy all the time I'm shocked to shit to find out you lack them entirely when it counts," her tone was clipped, but calm and concise. Her words cut through me because they were utterly on the mark. I had been a coward, and hurt her feelings in the process. _Wait – did she just say love?_

Pulling in a calming breath, I rubbed my hands nervously against the top of my thighs. The fabric of my jeans heating from the friction, it made me think of Edward's warm touch. "Alice, first of all, no one said anything about love. But I am sorry. You are completely right about everything else. I should have told you."

"Huh, well I'm sorry to tell you - but yes, you are in love with my brother. Trust me, not only can I see it with my own two eyes, but I just know. I've always had a special kind of intuition for that kind of thing."

There was no way she was right. I knew I liked Edward a lot, but were my feelings really that strong? The word 'love' tumbled around in my head, but I decided not to over think it.

"At any rate," she let out a dramatic sigh. "I forgive you Bella, but don't ever let it happen again."

I could picture Alice's petite little face, twisted into a stern 'I mean it' expression causing me to giggle. "Thanks Al, I promise, from now on no secretes. Now, I'm going to ask something I've been dying to ask you for weeks."

"Ask away," she feigned indifference.

"Does Edward ever talk about me?"

I had to pull the phone away from my ear as Alice let out the ultimate girly squeal. I couldn't hold back the laughter as I listened to her rattle off all of the signs that led her to believe we liked each other. The final straw being Edward's make over. She sounded absolutely giddy, and I was happy to join right in.

"What I can't figure out is why his lame ass hasn't asked you out yet. I was hoping all this talk of finding you a date for prom would push him to do it. I don't know, but he's being an idiot."

"I don't know either, but I guess I'm being just as big an idiot." I shrugged into the phone.

"Well, we need to come up with a plan of attack. We'll talk about it more when I pick you up tomorrow." Alice was already formulating, I could tell from her tone.

"Alright Al, I'll see you at nine tomorrow."

"Bye Bells, can't wait till I can call you my sister!" She chimed, but before I could respond the line clicked. She had hung up.

I grabbed my toiletries bag and went to the bathroom to get dressed for bed. Once my teeth were brushed, face washed, I threw on an old t-shirt and jumped into bed. My whole body was buzzing with excitement, but I had to try and get some sleep. Leaning over, I clicked my lamp off and snuggled into the mattress. As I finally drifted off, I could feel a ridiculous smile stretched across my face.

Alice bounced into my room bright and early as I floundered around sleepily, looking for clothes to throw on.

"Bella, you need to sit down."

As I pulled my jeans up over my hips I glance down at Alice who had a sullen expression. "Why?"

She swallowed and flitted to my bed, plopping down. "Because I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to freak out."

I sat down slowly next to her, slightly disconcerted by her demeanor. "Okay."

Alice took my hands in hers and looked me directly in the eyes as she spoke. "I heard Edward talking on the phone last night, after we talked. I think he may have a date for the prom." She scrunched her face in disgust as she spoke.

My stomach dropped to my toes, and my mouth fell into a soft 'oh'. Biting back tears my mind snarled at me, d_on't you dare, don't you _dare_ cry over some stupid boy!_ "It's okay Al, I'm fine."

She looked slightly shocked, her eyes darting back and forth between mine, concentrated, as if she was trying to read my thoughts. "Okay? Bella, I know you're tough and all, but when you're ready to talk I'm always here to listen."

Closing my eyes for a brief second I allowed grief to swallow me. _I had been so stupid, too slow. I knew how Edward felt and did nothing. Now he's found someone better._ When I opened my eyes again Alice was studying me carefully, squeezing my hands. I pulled her into an embrace. "Thanks Al."

I refused to allow Edward to dictate my day, so I did my best to push him to the back of my mind and tried to enjoy my time out with Alice. It should have been a warning flag in and of its self, because in reality I would have never enjoyed the shopping hell that was Alice in prom mode. Never the less, I soldiered through with a smile plastered to my face and thoughts of Edward pulling at my mind.

I arrived home with throbbing feet and bags full of lingerie, accessories, and shoes. I denied Alice nothing, allowing her to play designer to her heart's content. Her happiness touched me a little, making me feel not so shitty.

Stretching out on my bed I slipped my jeans off and flopped onto my stomach as my cell phone buzzed next to me. The caller i.d. flashed 'Alice', and I chuckled to myself. The girl was insatiable; no doubt she forgot yet another item of server importance I would need for prom and couldn't wait to remind me.

"Al, can't you give me just a little break?"

The warm deep laughter that resonated back in my ear was not what I expected to hear. I cursed under my breath as I realized it was Alice's home phone number that popped up, and Alice wouldn't have been home yet. _I should have known – idiot!_

"Has my sister been that hard on you today?" His voice was even more sinful over the phone, and I unconsciously pressed my thighs together.

"Um, huh, no not really. Maybe, I don't know." I was totally unable to form a coherent sentence, so I just gave up.

"Well, I was calling to see if you wanted to come over tomorrow?"

My brain swirled with vibrant colors, my heart beat madly in my chest. _Was Alice mistaken? Was he asking me over for a date?_ "T-tomorrow? What for?"

"Well, I figured you'd want to get started on your drawing project, and I would prefer not to do it at the Chief of Police's house. Alice and Mom have a day out planned, and my dad's on call at the hospital. Thought it would be easier that way," he sounded so nonchalant, so at ease. _Sure Bella, it's no big deal, come on over to my entirely empty house and I will lay completely naked for you to drool over all day. Meh, no biggie._

My heart sunk from its jubilation_, _chocking on its own rejoice_. It's only about your project stupid._

"Uh, yeah. Sure, sure. What time?"

"Um, how about ten."

"Ok, see you then." I hung up before he had a chance to respond. _I am so fucked_.

xxXXxx

The engine of my truck whined loudly as I drove down the long driveway to the Cullen's house. The sound drowned out the loud crunching and popping of gravel beneath the truck's tires. I was completely numb, I had tormented myself all night until I just couldn't feel anymore. There were no nerves or excited butterflies. Edward had murdered the happy little butterflies, and I couldn't even morn them. I had been his accomplice, by lack of doing; I had made my own bed.

Edward's large white house loomed above me ominously, it was laughing at me. Putting the truck in park I stuck my tongue out like a three year old at the offending house and took a deep breath.

_Here we go Bella, show time. Keep it together_.

Pulling my easel and drawing supplies from the passenger's seat, my feet made an uneven thud as I jumped out of my truck. I was feeling disoriented, my head disconnected from my body. It was as if I was watching myself through a one way mirror.

Edward pulled his heavy front door open before I had even stepped foot onto his porch. Coming to meet me, he took the easel from under my arms.

"Hey," he said happily, eyes dancing placid green.

"Hey," I smiled back loosely.

Without another word I followed him into the house and stood uneasily in his foyer. "Where's the best place to set up?" My voice sounded cold.

He eyed me for a second before answering, "Um, I suppose my room, we could use the bed." He shrugged, and my palms went clammy at the thought of Edward naked on his bed. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Okay, lead the way." I had never actually seen Edward's room, and I couldn't help the bloom of curiosity that flourished in me.

It was a large space, sectioned off. One side looked like a typical bedroom, not much to it. There were no band posters on the walls, or Sports Illustrated swimsuit calendars. It was very basic, only a large CD collection and a sound system sat at one wall. A book shelf full of books at the other, his bed snuggled in between. The room bent in an L shape, and the other side was a full art studio. A large drawing table occupied the wall under two small windows, and an easel sat worn and well loved in the corner.

My eyes floated around the room as I took everything in, and I felt Edward's appraising gaze on me. "Um, I guess you can get ready while I set up?" I mumbled, avoiding his gaze. He sighed and disappeared into a bathroom that was attached to his room.

Mechanically, I set up my easel, clipping my drawing paper to it. I pulled the stool from Edward's drawing table over and found it was the perfect height. Edward meandered out from the bathroom, a dark green robe pulled around his body, and I held back a gasp at how green his eyes looked against the plush fabric. I had the urge to grab Edward's paints from his desk and smear bright green paint across my paper. _That would be an excellent representation of this man._

He bounced on the balls of his feet and smiled a nervous smile as his finger found the edges of the strap tied around his waist. I made myself look busy, getting out my pencils and setting them up. My hands shook, and I kept them behind the easel in hopes that he couldn't tell.

The sound of thick cloth spilling to the floor sent heat radiating through my cheeks, and my eyes stayed glued to the blank piece of paper.

"Hey," his warm voice cooed at me, and I prayed he didn't come any closer. "I know you're nervous, and it's okay," he offered in a soothing tone.

Warm tears lined my eyes, I didn't even know why. It was ridiculous, but I couldn't look at him so I just shook my head.

I could hear him shifting in front of me and then let out a low chuckle. "There, is that better?" The humor in his voice intrigued me, and I felt my eyes lifting on their own accord.

My whole body went ridged at the site in front of me. Edward stood in front of his bed, shoulders and skin shinning smoothly, taunt muscles shaping his arms. His defined abs stretched over his stomach exactly how I remembered. I wanted to lick in between each one.

My eyes traveled down his body, as my mouth fell open, gawking. Edward had his legs crossed against each other, arms out in awkward positions, hips shaking back and forth, _penis tucked in between his legs_. Eyes wide, I couldn't help but stare at the tuft of hair where his man-parts should have been. I was unable to hold myself together, falling to the floor in a fit of hysterical giggles. He laughed along with me.

Tears bled from my eyes I was laughing so hard, and I struggled to catch my breath. Edward bent and pulled his robe from the floor, kneeling in front of me and using it to cover himself as he came closer. "See, it's not so bad," his voice was full of mirth.

"Um, yeah," I snorted through my giggles. "I'd say the tucked peen dance was a good ice breaker."

Edwards's hands curled around my arm, and he pulled me up to my knees so we were closer to eye level. His gaze bore into mine as his expression turned into a soft serious one. "I know you're nervous, I remember the first time I had to do one of these sketches I was a bumbling idiot," he recalled with a clipped laugh.

"Relax. Don't over think it, just look at the lines. Feel the drawing and let your hands do the work." His fingers traced the shape of my cheekbone as he spoke. I melted into his touch.

"Okay," I breathed, hypnotized by his words.

He stood, pulling me with him and turned to go lay on his bed. As he settled himself I stood behind the easel and steeled my nerves. His insane icebreaker had helped to ease me, _I could do this_.

Edward was right, once I stopped thinking and just let my hands move languidly across the paper it was easy to get lost in the lines. Each dip of his body, the slight curve of his nose I had never noticed before. I did my best to replicate it on paper. Before long, I had gotten a good enough start and decided a break would be a good thing. Edward had been sitting deathly still the entire time. I was sure his muscles must have ached.

"Okay, let's take five." I announced unceremoniously as I put my pencils away.

Edward pulled his bathrobe over his shoulders and stood, stretching his body upward with a groan.

"I'll be right back," he spoke quickly and then disappeared from the room.

I sat idly on the edge of his bed, legs swinging below me until he returned moments later. He was carrying a large try, and he placed it on the bed in front of me, dropping down to sit beside me. There was a large bowl of a fresh fruit salad, two small sandwiches, and two bottled waters.

"Lunch, eat up," he declared with a flourish.

I stared at him for a second, realizing he must have had lunch already prepared, but decided not to say anything. Instead, I popped a strawberry into my mouth, savoring its ripeness. The fruit was delicious; the sandwich was my favorite, egg salad. Inside I was squealing like Alice that he knew what my favorite sandwich was. I couldn't help the groans of satisfaction that passed over my lips as I devoured the lunch. Edward eyed me with a curious expression, but I was enjoying the food too much to care or analyze.

"That was delicious, thanks," I said through a mouthful of my last bite of egg salad. Edward grinned back at me, shaking his head. I frowned at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he chuckled. "You're just so cute when you're stuffing your face."

I squinted my eyes at him, feigning a death glare. "Watch it Cullen."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, _Swan_." His grin was contagious, and I couldn't hold my angry façade any longer. Giggling like a little school girl, I nudged him with my shoulder.

His light mood turned contemplative as his gaze became intense again. Slowly, Edward brought his hand up and cupped my face, rubbing circles with his thumb. "So beautiful," he whispered, and I wasn't sure he intended for me to hear him.

My whole body blushed as I could feel the heat covering me in waves. "Thanks."

When I spoke, his eyes became saddened, and he broke eye contact. "Bella," he breathed. "I have to tell you something."

My stomach turned, disgustingly, and my heart felt like it was being ripped into a million small pieces. _No, he's going to tell me he has a date to prom… or a girlfriend, and I should stop throwing myself at him. _The ability to speak lost on me, I only nodded.

"It's something I've wanted to tell you, but I've been too much of a coward to say anything." His shoulders slumped as he continued to avoid my gaze. "Ever since that night in the kitchen, I've wanted to say this to you, but you just seem so… I didn't think I had a chance with you."

My heart and lungs constricted against themselves. _He's going to tell me he's moved on, that I blew it – missed my chances with him._ I thought idly of going to the kitchen and bringing him back a knife – it would be quicker if he just stabbed me in the heart and got it over with.

"I like you, Bella, a lot. More than just like, I –" He cut himself off and my brain was doing cartwheels. _What was he saying? He still likes me? He's not dating someone else?_ He looked suddenly ashamed, hands lay limply in his lap, and shoulders slumped. He looked completely dejected. It was then I realized I was just staring at him expectantly, like he should get to his point. But he had already made his point, and it was mine turn to talk.

My silence must have signified that my feelings did not reflect his. My subconscious screeched at me. _Say something!! You're screwing it up again – now's your chance! _

I opened my mouth to speak, but could not push enough of air through my lungs to do so. In a panic, I let my body lead. I could show him I felt the same way. _Fuck it._

Moving the tray from between us, I slid closer to Edward's side. His eyes were turned down, staring at his hands intently. I cupped his face and pulled his gaze upward. He looked so sad, eyes full of rejection.

"Bella, it's okay, you don't' have to –"

Before he could finish his ridiculous thought, I smashed my mouth to his. Our lips melded together in a heavenly fashion. Edward immediately reacted, leaning into me, attempting to get closer. I lay back on the bed, and he knelt above me as I deepened the kiss.

My body tingled and rejoiced at the sensation of Edward's tongue dancing with mine; our bodies gently touching. His hands roamed along my arms, setting fire in the wake of their touch, then up my sides and he pulled at my hips. I moaned into him as he settled between my legs, supplying me with light pressure. I wanted more so I ground my hips into him. I could feel his erection through the thick fabric of his terry cloth robe.

Shakily, my hands found the strap pulled tight around his waist. In one swift movement, I yanked the knot free, and his robe slid open across his body. Plunging my fingers under the soft material at his shoulders, I greedily pushed the garment from his body, leaving him gloriously naked above me.

Edward took the lead pulling my shirt from my body. He broke our kiss, and his eyes wandered over my form.

"You are so beautiful Bella," he whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

Edward turned his lips to my neck and placed slow sinuous kisses along my flesh. Goose bumps erupted along my skin, and I giggled at the amazing feeling. His hand scooped behind my back as he fumbled with the clasp of my bra. I laughed once again as he struggled, grunting and cursing under his breath.

"Here," I said breathlessly, reaching behind my back to rescue him. "I'll get this, you get my pants."

His eyes clouded over with lust as he licked his lips and nodded. I unclasped my bra while he trailed butterfly kisses down my belly, causing me to squirm. He unbuttoned my jeans then hooked his finger under the denim and pulled them down my hips.

I lay completely naked, but for a pair of black cotton boy shorts. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. I looked like his twin from Boxergate. Edward understood the humor in it and laughed a deliciously deep wanting sound.

Returning his attention to my stomach, he outlined the elastic band of my panties with more kisses. "Sorry," he spoke in between kisses. "I don't have any ones."

"Mmmm," I moaned in response, eyes squeezed shut as I attempted to control myself from dry humping his face. "It's okay." I had no witty response because each soft kiss he placed was sending an electrical shock to the nerves wired directly to my core and I was soaking. "Shit, Edward, you're driving me crazy."

I opened my eyes long enough to see him hovering over me, smiling a devilishly happy grin. "Ugh," I grunted, throwing my head back in frustration. "Holly FUCK!" I screamed out as he suddenly slipped two long fingers into my underwear and inside me. I felt my walls clamp tight around his fingers, and he groaned along with me, as he pumped them in and out.

"Fuck Bella, you are so wet."

"I want you Edward, now, please – ffffffuuckk – I need you," I gritted through my teeth. His fingers were relentless. The coils deep in my stomach wound tight and my breathing quickened.

Edward slipped his fingers out and pulled himself up, hovering his body directly over me. I writhed beneath him, my flesh aching with the need to feel his against mine. His mouth found mine and sparks of light flashed behind my closed lids. I was lightheaded, my entire body buzzing.

His hand went back to my underwear, and he began to drag them down my legs, breaking our kiss once they were free. His hard erection hovered right at my entrance, and my hips thrust forward automatically.

"Protection?" He breathed, eyes wild.

"Birth control," I huffed back, silently thanking Charlie for his crazy over protectiveness.

He hesitated for a second longer, his eyes warming with an unfathomable expression. "Bella, I – " He bit into his bottom lip to stop himself from saying whatever was on the tip of his tongue. "You're amazing," he finished, that same strange gleam still in his eye. I flushed and smiled back, unable to form words under his passionate stare.

His mouth captured mine again with an overwhelming fervor. I cried out as he entered me at the same time. He filled me and stretched the small space, my muscles tightened around him, massaging him.

"Fuck," he grunted pumping himself in and out slowly.

"Oh, God, Edward, faster. Harder." I couldn't believe the commands that were freely flowing from my mouth, but I felt greedy, and I wanted it - I wanted more.

He obeyed, pumping harder faster. I was quickening around him, the coils threatening to spring loose. "Yes, Edward, yeess. I'm so close, holy shit."

"Bella, my Bella, I want you - all of you. Forever." His words tipped the scale, and I went tumbling down around him. My body shook, and I trembled violently as he fell with me.

We lay panting against one another, reeling from the intense experience. Edward littered gentle kisses along my cheeks and neck. I sighed and giggled into his velvety skin.

Rolling to his side, we stared into each other's eyes, post coitle glow abundant. He beamed down at me, tracing a finger along my collar bone. "Bella?"

"Hmmm?" I responded, completely spent.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

xxXXxx

Pacing a hole in my floor, I tread back and forth a thousand times, waiting for my phone to ring. I had gotten completely dressed and was ready to go; only my hair and makeup was seriously lacking. I had called Alice a million times, but the phone continually went to voicemail. "Uggg - God damn it!" I cried out and flopped onto my bed, before jumping up, not wanting to wrinkle my dress.

Alice had promised to meet me at my house and help me finish getting ready. It was so uncharacteristic of her to flake out, especially where hair and makeup were concerned. I couldn't believe my best friend had left me for dead. Just as I was about to give in and call Edward, telling him to forget everything, my phone buzzed, and I dove for it.

"Alice! Where the hell are you?"

"Calm down B, I'm almost to your house. I had to get myself ready too you know."

She sounded oddly calm for Alice… on prom night. I wondered what doppelganger was going to show up at my house. "Who are you and what have you done with Alice?"

She laughed her sweet wind chime laugh, and I couldn't help but smile along.

"It's me Bella, and don't panic, we have an hour and a half before the boys and the limo are suppose to meet us at your house."

We said our goodbyes and Alice arrived moments later. Truer to her normal self, she set out like a hurricane, whizzing about fixing my hair and makeup like the artist that she was. She finished, and we both stood at my floor length mirror inspecting ourselves.

"I think Edward is going to die." She jumped up and down elated.

"Thanks Al," I said leaning in to give her a hug. She squeezed so hard I could barely breathe.

"No problem Sis," she chortled.

Edward and I had been dating for the past two and a half weeks. Alice, I think, was the most excited of all of us. She started referring to me as her sister the second she found out. She also didn't hold back, slapping Edward upside the head and telling him he was a dumb-ass for wasting so much time.

The past few weeks had been the best weeks of my life. Everything was perfect - Edward was perfect. We had a lot of fun finishing my drawing project, even though it took a few extra days to complete. I ended up with a passing grade and was looking forward to graduation on Monday.

Edward and I fell into an easy relationship, not much different than we had been with one another before. Aside from a lot more physical contact, it was pretty much the same. The only difference in the way he looked at me was the times we would say our goodbyes. He would linger a little longer than necessary. It always seemed there was something on the tip of his tongue he could not say.

The ringing door bell pulled me from my musings, and Alice shrieked in excitement.

"It's show time!!" She sang, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the stairs.

I opened the door to a devastatingly handsome Edward Cullen. He looked like James Bond in his tux – a crisp white collar poked out between his black jacket, and fitted black vest that pulled snugly around his chest. I licked my lips in anticipation of peeling it off of him later.

"Bella, you look beautiful." He said with _that_ gleam in his eye.

"You're not so bad yourself. The James Bond look is a good one for you." I leaned in, kissing his cheek and whispered into his ear, "although, I prefer the Tom Cruise look, personally."

He chuckled in understanding, knowing I was referring to the night in the kitchen.

We all piled into the limo, Alice was lost in quiet whispers with Jasper. Edward and I seemed to be having our own silent conversation as his eyes roamed about me - _that_ gleam shining brightly. The air was thick between us, charged with electricity.

Our other friends were already inside waiting for us as we arrived at the school. The gym, which was mostly used for the drama department, was decked out in streamers and disco balls galore. Rose, Emmett, Angela, and Ben stood next to the entrance, greeting us as we weaved our way through the throngs of excited teens.

The night floated on in a whirl of loud music, punch, slow songs, laughing, and dancing. Surprisingly enough, I was having a blast. I knew it all had to do with the company though, and I found myself feeling slightly sentimental at the friendships I had found in such an unexpected place.

Watching Edward laughing and joking with Emmett, the adorable smile that played on his lips as he caught my eye and winked; I suddenly understood the thing he could not say. It was there, always hanging between us. Much like our inability to simply tell one another that we had a crush; it was something we both felt but had not said.

I felt a swell of emotions, and for once it was not uncomfortable, or unbidden. I let myself revel in the feeling, awareness filled me. I loved Edward, Alice had been right. The gleam I caught so often in his eye was that emotion reflected back at me.

My heart soared, and I stood, moving to Edward's side. I leaned up and kissed his ear lobe as the song changed and the DJ announced it was the last song of the night. It was slow, and I didn't care what it was, all I could think about was Edward. "May I have this dance?" I whispered into his ear.

He grinned, taking my right hand in his and his left pressed against my lower back, leading me out onto the dance floor in a smooth sweeping motion. We danced close, the rest of the room disappearing as I stared into his emerald eyes - _that_ gleam in full force.

"I love you." We both said at the same moment in a gush of forced air. I giggled, leaning my face into his chest as it rose and fell in his own laughter.

"God Bella, I've wanted to say that for so long."

"I know," I supplied simply. "We're such awkward idiots." I chuckled again.

"Yes, you are," he replied, and I pulled back feigning annoyance at his silly dig. "But you're _my _awkward idiot, and I love you.


End file.
